


Falling Into Place

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: Falling Into Place [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ahch-To, Gen, Jedi Training, Rey Solo, Rey is a Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Rey channels the Force under the guidance of a reluctant Jedi Master and discovers something about herself.





	Falling Into Place

Luke regards her carefully, a hint of scrutiny barely hidden behind his calm and perpetually sad eyes. 

"Take a deep breath." he says. Rey complies, inhaling the salty tang of the breeze. She closes her eyes, covering her view of the beautiful yet foreign scenery in front of her. 

At first she sees nothing but the back of her eyelids, feels nothing but the cool touch of the wind. Rey takes another deep breath, clears her mind, and slowly drifts along with the cascading currents of a strong but not entirely unfamiliar power grasping her entire being. She lets it sink in, lets it course through her veins like electric currents, a sensation so new yet so familiar. She becomes more aware of the rock she sits upon and the layers beneath it right down to the planet's core like she's part of it. She is part of it, in tune with everything this powerful energy touches. 

"Breathe, just breathe..." Luke's voice rang amidst the silent roar of nothing and everything.

All of a sudden, a blinding light filled her eyes, too bright to be real but too warm to be fake. It vanishes as a cloud of darkness came like a crashing wave of emptiness and doubt, filling her chest with the cosmic ache of yearning for something forgotten.

"I promise, sweatheart." Rey hears a deep voice say. 

The brightness returned as the words reverberate. And there he is right in front of her, crouched down with his lopsided grin illuminated by the shafts of sunlight hitting his face. "When you're old enough, I'll let you sit right there," he points a finger at the pilot's seat beside him. "I promise, sweetheart."

It's the _Falcon_ , it's _him_. He looks younger, but Rey knows it's him. She's never been more sure of anything in her life and the moment feels so real that she wants to weep and laugh all at once.

Then everything around her shifts. The ground beneath her feet crumbles and he was slowly fading like mist in the wind. 

"No, no, no, no." Rey says as she desperately reaches out for him. But he's gone, leaving only an imprint of his smile on her mind. 

The light grew more dim but enough to let her witness how walls and tables slowly form until she finds herself inside a large room, luxurious but not too extravagant. For some reason, it feels like home to her. 

Rey notices a massive glass window and there she sees a city alive with twinkling bright lights and structures so high, the starry night sky serving as a vast backdrop. She glances behind her and a woman was there, her hands on Rey's shoulders while gently pushing her forward. 

"Come on, time for bed." the woman says. Her voice sounded tired, but she's smiling down at her softly. She leads her away from the window and to a narrow hallway. They both pause in front of a half-opened door where a boy is sprawled in a bed inside a room. He lets out a loud snore and Rey chuckles. They move on and enter the room right beside the one with the sleeping boy. Rey runs and lunges herself on the bed, her own bed. The woman sits on the edge and tucks her in, one hand pushing back a few stray strands of hair from her face. Even under the scant light, Rey can clearly see how gracefully beautiful she is. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart." she says, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Again, everything quakes and swirls, the woman's face fading away with the stars. 

With a jolt, Rey opens her eyes. She's back on Ahch-To and Luke is there watching here, though there is something different in his eyes.

Rey wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. "I don't know..." her voice trails away, because she does know. For some inexplicable reason, she perfectly understands everything. It all adds up like puzzle pieces falling into place all on its own.

"Those were memories, your own memories." Luke's gaze softens. "Breha, it's really you." 

 _Breha_... It's peculiar how a strange name instantly becomes something she's always known, but despite that she accepts it all. This is her life now, full of wonder and mind-bending delusions that somehow made sense. 

Her father's smile still clear on her mind and she allows a tear to fall, wanting nothing else but to fly back to where her mother is and fall back into her arms the same way she did the day she arrived at the base when both of them were oblivious of the truth. But Rey will not, that won't help either of them. She must stay and fulfill her purpose, no matter how unexpected things had turn out for her. 

There's still a war raging on and she will not let anything take away the one thing she had desperately waited for all those long solitary years in Jakku, never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @imaginationreaper98


End file.
